The Pet
by Iwakura888
Summary: A little crossover with Petshop of Horrors. Acording to myself, this must be funny...


The young girl happily walked toward the elevator. She pressed a button and the doors opened in front of her. She sang a little while she got into it and waited to arrive to the floor in which the office where she worked at was. Finally, the doors opened in front of her again, and she calmly walked toward her place.

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Dojima-kun! Have you already seen what time it is!"

Karasuma had stood up and started shouting. Dojima looked very calm and relaxed, though.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry! It's just that…"

"Can you tell me… what the hell this is?"

Everybody turned to Amon. Nobody had realized he was already next to Dojima and pointing to a little cage she had with her.

"Oh, this! This is why I was a little late…"

"A little, she says…," Michael whispered to himself.

"Isn't it lovely," Dojima smiled, showing the cage to Amon, almost rubbing it on his face.

"What the hell is this," he coldly asked.

"It's a… ehm… well, I'm not sure, but it's the cutest little creature I've ever seen!"

There was a very strange creature inside the cage. It looked like some kind of orange, fat mouse, but it had bat wings. It really looked very nice, but it was the weirdest thing the STN-J staff had ever seen.

"Where did you get it," Robin asked.

"I was just coming here when I saw a very peculiar pet shop. It looked mysterious and a little suspicious, but it really caught my eye. So I got in there to look around a little, and I met the strangest man. He wore a Chinese outfit or something, he told me he had just arrived to Japan, and he kindly showed me all the pets he had in there. He even gave me a cup of tea! He said that everybody finds his perfect pet in there, and I wanted to find out if that was true. So I looked at every single pet he had, and though they were veeery strange and special, I didn't like any of them. Then I saw a little… ehm… another one like this," she smiled at the cage she had, "flying over his shoulder, and I told him I wanted one! He kindly told me he would give me one, but that I had to sign a contract. It was really easy, so I signed it and here Kumo-chan is!"

"Who," Michael asked. He had already took his headphones off.

"Kumo-chan! Isn't he cuuuuuuute!"

Amon frowned.

"It's really pretty, Dojima," Robin said, smiling at the… animal, "But are you sure it's legal to have one like this with you?"

"Count D said it was perfectly legal."

"Who," Michael repeated.

"Count D! My god, Michael, are you deaf? Oh, he was the kindest person I've ever met…"

"Hey, Michael," Sakaki whispered to the hacker, "Doesn't that name remind you of something?"

"Yes, in fact it does…," he grimly answered. "I've heard some very strange things about that man she says. They say he had a pet shop in Los Angeles, and several people who bought pets there died a little while later. Nobody could ever prove anything, but they say that Count D was guilty of all those deaths…"

Sakaki rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid," he said, "Don't you remember that rock band that came to Tokyo last month? I think Count D was the drummer, but… Man, I really liked the girl at the bass…"

Michael slightly shook his head.

"Whatever," Amon sighed, "do you think you can take care of… it?"

"Of course I can! Count D told me to obey three clauses, and they are just too easy:

Feed him with fruits every day.

Keep him in dry places.

Not to show them to anybody.

Then he told me that if I didn't obey them, he wouldn't be responsible for me or the pet. But nothing bad can happen! How could this lovely, gorgeous thing cause any trouble!"

Everybody exchanged grim and slightly concerned looks and kept silent.

"Why don't you might as well go to your place," Amon finally said.

All of them went back to their respective seats. Dojima put the cage next to the computer and started reading a magazine.

"Hey, Dojima," Robin said, a little bashfully, "What did you say the third clause was?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm back! XD I hadn't been able to write anything, because I had had looooots of homework, but now I wrote this one! I hope you like it, and again I want to dedicate it to my reviewers, because they're the best thing in the whole world and they're always very nice.

And specially dedicated to Jennifer Mi You, so that she keeps on drawing that awesome doujinshi. Bonne chance, mon amie!


End file.
